


Power

by ghostboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In truth, he answered to a woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Control" & "nothing more had to be said"

It was all about power.  
Who wanted it, who had it.

Everyone wanted it. It was the cause of wars and the downfall of nations.  
Those who had it guarded it jealously. It's a typical story, one repeated countless times through the ages.

This story is about a woman.  
It's about a man.  
It's about the dynamics of power.

Control.

 

He was the embodiment of control. He possessed it, he wielded it like a shield, he melded it into something that was almost tangible. He wore it like a fine cloak and it suited him well. Every iota of him alluded to power.

It was the truth and it was a mask. Those who possessed power always answered to _someone_ , some greater being above them. Those who knew him well thought he answered only to Voldemort. Those who knew him casually thought he answered only to whatever higher beings possessed the heavens.

In truth, he answered to a woman.

If He was power then she was the motivation behind it. She was the Muse, the driving force. 

She was Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, and nothing more had to be said.


End file.
